Lien Vampirique
by LaurianeDelena
Summary: Victime d'une sorte d'attraction magique qu'il le rattache à son humanité, Damon Salvatore va être témoin de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie en temps qu'humain... Et Elena Gilbert et bien placée pour le lui faire comprendre... (Prologue complet premier chapitre).
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Voici une fiction qui me tient très à coeur, et que vous avez déjà lu sur car je l'ai posté sur ce site en premier. En tout cas j'espère que la fiction va vous plaire, pour l'instant j'ai écrit que le premier Tome. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous et bonne lecture ;)**

Nous sommes en 2523, les vampires ont prit le pouvoir dans le monde entier. Plus aucun humain n'est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Tous les êtres surnaturels sont en infériorités face à ces suceurs de sang. Ils se servent des humains comme distraction, ils les laissent en vie ou alors les tues sans aucun scrupules. Tous les villages, toutes les villes, tous les pays, tous les continents ont été envahis par les vampires. Ces créatures de la nuit sont plus puissants qu'autre fois. Ils ont d'autres pouvoirs incroyables. Mais il y a encore quelques réseau de résistance humaine, cachés quelque part dans le monde.

Parmi tout ceci, se trouve Stefan Salvatore jeune vampire protecteur de la race humaine. Mais malgré son beau sourire et sa gentillesse, il cache un bien lourd passé et mets en place un effroyable plan pour enfin assouvir sa vengeance. Stefan a aussi un grand frère, diabolique et qu'il déteste plus que tout ! Un brun ténébreux aux yeux clairs, l'homme parfait si ce n'était pas un vampire... Et c'est avec lui que nous allons commencer cette histoire. Victime d'une sorte d'attraction magique qu'il le rattache à son humanité, il va être témoin de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie en temps qu'humain... Et Elena Gilbert et bien placée pour le lui faire comprendre...

**Le prologue vous a plu ? N'hésitez à laissez votre avis !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Confrontation

PDV de Damon :

Seule la pleine lune éclairait les alentours, les loups-garous étaient de sortis il fallait que je me méfie. J'étais sur la route déserte qui menait à la charmante ville de Mystic Falls, elle avait été désertée par les humains dans les années 2000. Il y a de ça 200 ans, mon frère résidait toujours dans notre vieux manoir familial. Je m'avançai dans la ville, méfiant sur les bords, il n'y

avait personne et cela sonnait un peu faux. Je regardai les différentes maisons de cette rue. Elles se ressemblaient toutes et pourtant les noms de famille sur les boîtes aux lettres étaient différents : Granger, Smiths, Royler, Forbes, Gilbert, Donovan... puis une grande bâtisse se trouver au bout de la rue chez les Lockwood.  
J'ai connu un Lockwood à la fondation de cette ville miteuse. Il avait été si délicieux.  
En s'avançant encore je pu voir une ombre qui rentrait dans une des maisons. Un humain ? Tant mieux je commençai à avoir faim. Je m'approchai de cette petite maison. Les Gilbert ? Hum, ce nom de famille ne m'était pas inconnu. Je toquai à la porte puis j'entendis des voix et toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent :

**\- Mon dieu on s'est fait repérer Jeremy !**

**\- Calme-toi ce n'est peut-être pas un vampire.**

J'eus un léger rire puis je vis un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans regardé par la fenêtre. Je lui souris puis la porte s'entrouvrit à peine :

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?**

**\- Je suis perdu, j'ai fuis de ma ville et je n'ai pas d'abri pour dormir**, mentis-je.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un peu plus la porte assez pour que je vois ses yeux noisettes, je le regardai dans les yeux et lui dit :

**\- Viens dehors nous serons beaucoup mieux pour parler,** l'hypnotisai-je.

L'adolescent allait pour parler mais j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je me retournai en vitesse et sourit face à la personne qui me faisait face :

**\- Bonsoir Damon, les vampires comme toi ne sont pas la bienvenue dans cette ville. Laisse cet humain en vie !**

**\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton avis pour rentrer dans une ville Lexi. Et pour ce qui est de la nourriture tu es très mal placée !**

Elle sourit puis se rapprocha de moi l'air dangereuse :

**\- Je te conseille de partir d'ici...**

**\- Ou sinon quoi !?** Répliquai-je en m'approchant d'elle. **Tu es plus jeune que moi, tu manges Bambi et tu me menace moi ? Un vampire de plus de 500 ans qui boit directement à la veine ? Laisse-moi rire tu seras être gentille.**

Je poursuivais mon chemin mais elle me barra la route.

**\- Tu es venu faire quoi ici Damon ?**

**\- Dire bonjour à mon cher frère,** me moquai-je.

**\- Il ne veut pas te voir, après 200 ans sans toi, nous avons tous remarqué qu'il se portait mieux sans voir ta gueule de con !**

Je la plaquai contre un mur, le fissurant, les crocs sortit je lui criai :

**\- Tu devrais éviter de faire ta maligne avec moi, ce serait dommage que je vienne à prendre un pieu et à venir se loger dans ta petite poitrine ! Maintenant arrête de me prendre la tête et laisse-moi passer !**

Je l'a jeta cinq mètres plus loin et traçai mon chemin. Arriver au manoir, j'ouvris la grande porte faisant rappliquai la trentaine de vampire qui vivait ici. Je ne prêtai pas attention aux jeunes vampires suceurs de chimpunks et allai directement à Stefan qui se trouvait assis sur le canapé. Quand il me vit son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup.

**\- Alors frérot tu n'es pas content de me voir ?**

**\- Dire que oui serait le plus gros mensonge de ma vie Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Tu me manquais mais je vois que ce n'est pas réciproque et j'en suis blessé,** lui dis-je en cherchant un verre pour me servir du bourbon. **Je vois que tu as limité le stock de bourbon.**

**\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, alors sort immédiatement.**

**\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais tu sais à quel point ton frère est têtu,** répliqua Lexi qui venait d'arriver.

**\- Part Damon, aucun de ceux qui vivent ici ne veux avoir à faire à un vampire sanguinaire comme toi. Et pour information, tu n'es plus mon frère pour moi,** déclara Stefan en s'approchant de moi.

**\- Allons frérot, lâche-toi un peu, tu es tout coincé ! Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu digère bien le sang d'écureuil ?** Me moquai en posant ma main sur son épaule qu'il retira de rage, le regard menaçant.

**\- Je ne répéterais pas Damon, sort de chez...**

**\- Moi ? Dois-je te rappeler que ceci est le manoir de notre famille dont je fais partit ?**

**\- Tu ne fais plus partit de notre famille depuis que tu as tué des centaines d'innocents juste pour t'amuser.**

**\- Voyons Stefan ne soit pas si négatif ! Tu es tout timide et tu crois me faire peur avec tes "grandes" menaces ? Si j'ai envie de rester ici, je resterais ici.**

Il voulut m'attraper un fonçant sur moi à vitesse vampirique mais je fus plus rapide et me déplaçai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fis mine de me regarder les ongles et lui dis-je :

**\- C'est tout ? Franchement Stefan tu me déçois. Le sang d'animal ne te réussit pas à ce que je vois, tu es si faible que s'en est effrayant tu sais ? Tu te muscle un peu, tu as des conquêtes féminines ou bien es-tu devenu gay ?**

**\- Arrête ton petit jeu Damon !**

**\- J'ai tellement peur que mes jambes tremblent d'elles-mêmes,** le taquinai-je. **Mon petit frère, regarde-toi un peu, tu es tout... pas amusant. Et c'est quoi ça,** demandai-je en montrant ses cheveux. **Une coiffure de super héros ? Les gens te prennent vraiment au sérieux avec cette perruque sur la tête ? C'est exaspérant ! Tu sors des fois ?**  
**  
**  
**\- Stop Damon !**  
**  
**  
**\- Tu sais ce n'est pas en me répétant tes paroles paternel que je vais t'écouter ! Tu ne t'ennuie jamais ici avec ses "vampires",** lui demandai-je en imitant les guillemets avec mes doigts. **Tu te bats pour la protection des humains c'est ça ? Et dis-moi tu as réussi à un sauver une centaine sur six milliards ? Quel incroyable super héros avons-nous là !**  
**  
**  
**\- Tu as finit tes enfantillages ?**

**\- Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir ?... Non.**

Il essaya encore une fois de m'attraper mais échoua lamentablement.

**\- Mais regarde Stefan c'est pourtant si facile...**

Je pris un des vampires qui étaient à côté de moi, une jeune vampire blonde et plutôt mignonne :

**\- Comment t'appelles-tu ma belle ?**

**\- Ashley...**

**\- Et bien Ashley je suis navré de te faire ça.**

Je rentrai ma main dans sa poitrine et lui ressortit son cœur, le corps inerte de la jeune vampire tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tous les vampires autour de moi me regarda ébahit et écoeurés. Ils avaient peur et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'une figure :

**\- Si je veux rester ici, je le ferais que ça te plaise ou non Stefan,** annonçai-je en lui lançant le cœur d'Ashley et m'éclipsant dans une des chambres du manoir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'image d'un humain

Retour au blog de DamonandElena-Fiction

Chapitre 2 : L'image d'un humain...

PDV d'Elena :

Il commençait à se faire tard et mon frère et Bonnie n'étaient toujours pas revenus de Mystic Falls. Je pris mon portable et les appelaient :

**\- Allo Jer ? Où êtes-vous ?**

**\- J'ai trouvé le journal de Jonathan Gilbert, nous allons repartir, à toute suite Elena.**

Puis il raccrocha, un énorme poids partit soudainement de ma poitrine, ils avaient trouvé le journal ! Nous avons peut-être une chance de tuer ces suceurs de sang ! Je me rendis dans le salon de l'immense cabane que nous avions construit cachée de tous en plein milieu du désert. Certains des humains qui vivaient avec nous sortaient pour aller chercher de la nourriture ou bien de l'eau. Les vampires s'étaient comme multipliés depuis quelque année et cela me faisait de plus en plus peur. Mon meilleur ami était confortablement assis sur le canapé lisant un livre :

\- **Matt qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner avec les autres ?**

**\- Non, je commence à me lasser de ces méthodes... nous ne savons pas vraiment comment tuer les vampires Elena, il faut être extrêmement fort.**

**\- Et c'est pour cela qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours. Je te ferais dire que nous savons comment tuer les vampires ! En leur tranchant la tête.**

**\- Peut-être mais les vampires sont plus nombreux et plus puissant que nous, donc pour aller leur trancher la tête c'est assez délicat. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour les tuer ?**

**\- Nous ne connaissons que cette méthode,** annonçais-je.

**\- C'est pour cela que j'en ai assez. En leur tranchant la tête nous mettons trop de temps, ils sont trop nombreux, c'est pratiquement impossible de les éliminer tous Elena.**

**\- Tu perds espoirs ?**

**\- Peut-être, Elena tu sais cela dur depuis déjà 10 ans, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons arriver à bout de cette envahissement. Je suis juste réaliste.**

**\- Écoute Matt, je veux bien être compréhensive mais je n'accepte pas le fait que tu baisses les bras aussi vite ! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu as perdu tes parents que tu dois tout abandonner ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents et j'ai vu ma meilleure amie se faire transformer par un vampire il y a quelque mois mais je ne baisse pas les bras, je garde la tête haute et je compte bien venger mes proches de ces monstres ! Alors maintenant soit tu te bas, soit tu n'as plus rien à faire ici avec nous. Les humains,** terminai-je froidement.

Matt était bouche bée devant ma déclaration, il ne dit aucun mot et se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres, il allait garder espoirs. C'est tout ce qui comptait ! Soudain Jeremy et Bonnie arrivèrent essoufflés. Mon frère déposa le journal de notre ancêtre sur la table de la cuisine et me regarda :

**\- Notre ancêtre en sait beaucoup sur les vampires, j'ai lu les premières pages et il se peut que nous ayons une autre solution afin de mettre fin à ce calvaire !**

**\- Merci vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Bon je vais en patrouille comme d'habitude.**

PDV de Damon :

L'eau coulait doucement sur mon corps, prendre une douche ici m'avait manqué. Je sortis puis m'habillai d'une chemise noire et d'un jean. Je sortis du manoir croisant une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Je lui fis mon sourire de tombeur et m'éclipsai dans la ville voisine. Il devait y avoir des humains ici ! Je m'avançai prudemment jusqu'à croiser un humain accompagné d'un vampire. Je m'approchai d'eux et regarda le vampire, un jeune homme fraîchement transformé :

**\- Bonsoir, puis-je avoir l'humain ?**

**\- Va-t'en chercher un !** M'agressa-t-il.

Je fus surpris du ton qu'il avait employé, mes veines apparurent doucement sous mes yeux qui étaient déjà devenues rouge :

**\- Mauvaise réponse !** Lui dis-je en me déplaçant à vitesse vampirique de façon à me retrouver derrière lui, mes mains sur sa tête.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?** Paniqua-t-il.

**\- J'ai soif !** Répondis-je en lui arrachant la tête qui tomba quelques mètres plus loin.  
Je jetai le reste de son corps et regarda l'humaine qui l'accompagnait, elle était rousse, les yeux verts et semblait hypnotisée :

**\- Hypnotisée ?** Questionnai-je.

Celle-ci acquiesça.

**\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, je veux que tu es peur et que tu cris !**

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Je repris mon apparence vampirique et l'a mord violemment dans le cou, elle hurla de douleur essayant tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais je resserrai mes crocs dans sa chair, atteignant l'os qui se craqua dans un bruit sourd. Elle se stoppa net dans mes bras, elle était raide morte, mais je continuai quand même à boire son sang. Une fois finit je rigolai et dis :

**\- Désolé ma belle, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs comme ceci, je me suis... laissé emporter sur le moment...**

Je partis me promener dans les rues sombres de cette ville voisine avant de rentrer au manoir ou deux vampires m'attrapèrent par les bras, m'immobilisant. Stefan apparut devant moi puis m'injecta une dose de verveine fatale. Je lui jetai un regard noir avant qu'il ne me dise :

**\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici...**

J'eus la force de repousser les deux vampires qui me retenaient et de m'échapper. Je me retrouvai dans la forêt seul, un soir de pleine lune et faible. Soudain je sentis une vive

douleur dans mon cou, je mis ma main sur mon cou et en la regardant je pus constatai que je saignais ! Les abrutis, ils m'avaient mordu ! La verveine me fit me tordre de douleur, elle naviguait lentement dans mes veines me procurant une torture qui allait durer au moins toute la nuit ! Je m'assis contre un arbre, attendant que mes forces reviennent mais je n'eus pas le temps qu'un loup-garou se posta devant moi. Mon dieu ! Je ne pouvais me défendre j'étais trop faible ! Le loup-garou s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Je fermai les yeux puis entendis un cri de douleur. J'ouvris les yeux, le loup-garou était à terre, raide mort, une flèche l'avait transpercé dans le ventre. Je regardai autour de moi et vit une fille. Une magnifique jeune femme. Elle me sourit et me dit :

**\- Je pense que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main, non ?**

**\- Ouais,** dis-je affaiblis.

**\- Je m'appelle Elena,** se présenta-t-elle. Elle était vraiment très belle, les cheveux raide et long, des yeux chocolat vraiment adorables. Fine et grande. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Elle s'accroupit vers moi, sortant un mouchoir et épongeant ma blessure dans le cou.

**\- Tu t'ai fait attaquer par un vampire à ce que je vois.**

Elle était humaine ! Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

**\- Si je peux me permettre que faisais-tu dans la forêt tout seul sans arme ?**

**\- Je me suis enfuis...** mentis-je. **Un vampire me tenait enfermé...**

Elle me prenait vraiment pour un humain ? Elle semblait si gentille et naïve que s'en fut presque touchant. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et lui dis :

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir tout de même. Cet endroit est très dangereux pour des humains comme nous. Tu as mal ?**

**\- Un peu...**

**\- Puis-je savoir ton nom ?** Me demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever toujours ce magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qui invitaient au baiser.

**\- Damon,** lui répondis-je simplement.

Cela faisait tellement bizarre que quelqu'un se soucis de moi que j'en perdis les mots, j'étais complètement perdu, cette fille m'intriguait ! Elle m'avait sauvé puis guérit.

**\- Tu as quel âge Damon ?**

**\- Cinq cent... vingt-quatre ans et toi ?**

**\- Vingt ans. Tu habitais à Mystic Falls ?**

**\- Oui... euh...**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait enfin ! J'étais un vampire diabolique qui tuer les humains ! J'aurais pu la tuer elle et reprendre des forces mais elle était si mystérieuse et belle que je ne pouvais pas.

**\- Viens, je vais te ramener dans notre camp,** m'expliqua-t-elle en commençant à marcher. Comme ça il y avait de la résistance humaine ?

**\- NON !** Criai-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre que je suis un vampire elle pourrait me tuer sur le champ. J'étais faible, c'était un jeu d'enfant ! Elle semblait très entraînée et équipée en arme.

**\- Pourquoi ? Nous serions en sécurité.**

**\- Je ne veux pas, euh allons dans une maison plutôt.**

**\- J'habite pas très loin de là enfin de ce qui était pas maison avant, c'est l'une des seules ou aucun vampire n'a été invité à entrer. Suis-moi,** dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules puis me laissai guider à sa maison. Je remarquai que c'était la même maison ou j'avais vu le jeune homme plus tôt dans la soirée. Elena voulu que je rentre mais je ne pouvais pas.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Damon ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?**

Je l'a lâcha puis la regarda dans les yeux.

**\- Euh... je ne peux pas...**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Je sentis mes veines gonflaient sous mes yeux, je tournai la tête honteux. Le visage d'Elena se figea, elle avait compris. Elle voulut partir mais je l'en empêcha :

**\- Non ! Non ! Lâche-moi ! Mon dieu tu es un vampire !** hurla-t-elle.

**\- Ecoute-moi Elena !**

**\- Lâche-moi sale monstre !** cria-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper.

Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et lui dis :

**\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, si j'avais voulu t'en faire je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, je t'en supplie calme-toi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !?**

**\- Absolument rien, écoute j'ai un problème... je... je n'arrive pas à te faire de mal...**

**\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, laisse-moi tranquille, tu fais partis des leurs !**

**\- Je sais ! Mais il faut que tu te calme !** Tentai-je.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas !? Je suis une humaine qui a été trop naïve. Tu pourrais boire mon sang jusqu'à la derrière goutte...**

**\- Mais je n'en ai pas l'envie ! Tu comprends ?**

**\- Je ne comprends pas non...** dit-elle en se calmant.

\- **Normalement, je t'aurai tué sans aucune hésitation mais tu m'as aidé et sauvé la vie alors que tu ne connaissais pas...**

**\- Cela s'appelle l'humanité, mon cher Damon.**

**\- L'humanité ? Un vampire peut l'avoir lui aussi ?**

Je fus surpris de mes propres paroles, qu'est-ce que je faisais enfin ? J'étais Damon Salvatore, le vampire sanguinaire qui n'a jamais laissé un humain vivant s'il venait à traverser sa route ! Le grand vampire qui s'amuse avec les humains, les tues, profite librement des femmes. Depuis ma transformation je suis comme ça, je ne vois pas comment cela changerait !

**\- Tu veux redevenir humain ?** Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu veux devenir humain ? Tu n'aimes le fait d'être vampire ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Et moi, pourquoi j'hésite ? Il fallait que je me reprenne en main ! Tue-la Damon ! Tue-la !

J'approchai ma tête de son cou, alors qu'elle commençait un cri à l'aide en recommençant à bouger dans mes bras. Elle me supplia de l'a lâché. Elena bougeait beaucoup trop dans mes bras, je l'a regardais pas les yeux et lui dit d'arrêtait de bouger mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. L'hypnose ne marchait pas sur elle ? Je l'a plaqué plus fortement contre la maison et avança mes crocs jusqu'à les enfonçaient dans sa chair tendre. Elle hurlait, se débattant de tous les sens. Soudain je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cou, je me redressai, comprenant que c'était son collier qui m'avait si fortement brûlait. Contenait-il de la verveine ?

Je l'a regardai, elle pleurait et criait à l'aide ne perdant pas espoirs qu'une personne vienne l'aider.

**\- Va-t'en et ne revient pas ici, c'est clair ?** Lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et partit en courant vers sa voiture qu'elle démarra en vitesse. Je regardai la voiture disparaître doucement dans la légère brune de la nuit. Je l'avais laissé en vie... Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais laissé une humaine en vie... mais pas n'importe qu'elle humaine... Elena... Elena Gilbert...

PDV d'Elena :

Mon dieu ! Damon était un vampire et il m'avait laissé en vie et dit de partir. C'est la première fois que je voyais un vampire faire ceci ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Quand il m'avait mordu, je n'avais même pas eu mal, comme ci il avait fait attention. C'était surprenant. Une fois arriver au camp Jeremy arriva et cria :

**\- Mon dieu Elena, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ? Un vampire t'a mordu ?**

**\- Oui, je me suis fait piégé... c'était très bizarre...**

**\- Nous avons découvert que la verveine pouvait brûler les vampires, Jonathan l'a écrit dans son journal,** expliqua Jeremy.

**\- Mon collier, il a brûlait ce vampire quand il m'a mordu !**

**\- Ton collier était rempli de verveine alors,** proposa Bonnie qui venait d'arriver.

**\- Tu as tué ce vampire ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée...**

**\- Non...**

**\- Comment ça non ? Quelqu'un t'a sauvé la vie ?** Demanda Jeremy.

**\- Non...**

**\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois encore vivante ?**

**\- Le vampire qui m'a mordu m'a épargné...**  
**  
**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le journal de Jonhattan

Retour au blog de DamonandElena-Fiction

Chapitre 3 : Le journal de Jonhattan...

PDV d'Elena :

J'avais passé toute la nuit à lire le journal de mon ancêtre et ce que je lisais, je ne n'y croyais pas. Nous ne sommes pas dans des

comptes de fée. Je n'avais jamais aimé, le comte Dracula ou encore le film Twilight mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les vampires résistaient à la lumière du jour, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jonathan dit qu'ils peuvent brûler au soleil. Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire brûlait au soleil ! C'était absurde. Je feuilletais encore quelques pages avant de lire cette phrase : "Les vampires ont d'incroyables pouvoirs, de ce que j'ai pu voir il y a la vitesse ; ils se déplacent à la vitesse du son. La force. Ils peuvent vous faire oublier certains souvenirs ou vous manipuler grâce à l'hypnose. Ils sont capables de vous créer un rêve, de vous faire voyager dans les pensées. Certains des plus puissants arrivent à lire dans les pensées. Ils ont une ouïe surdéveloppée. D'après ce que je sais, ils sont tous reliés de sang à un même vampire, un vampire Original."

Je ne comprenais plus rien, le nombre de pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient étaient incroyable. Je l'ignorais. Je continuai ma lecture jusqu'à arriver à comment les tuer : "Je ne sais pas encore comment les tuer mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup plus malin que nous, ils peuvent décrypter chacune de nos pensées sans problèmes. "

Jonathan ne savait pas comment les tuer, cela ne me faisait guère plaisir. Nous étions encore dans l'ignorance. Je continuai : "Toutes les émotions des vampires sont amplifiées par rapport aux émotions humaine, la colère se transforme en haine, la joie en hystérie, la tristesse en désespoir et l'amour en passion. Il existe trois sorte de vampire dans le monde : Les Originaux, les vampires normaux et les hybrides c'est une race croisait entre le vampire et le loup-garou. Certains vampires ont encore de l'humanité c'est-à-dire qu'ils se comportent comme des humains. Quand un vampire vous épargne c'est qu'il ressent des sentiments à votre égard. Il ne vous fera aucun mal."

Damon avait de l'humanité... il fallait que je le retrouve... il pourrait me dévoiler comment tuer les vampires. Et peut-être qu'il connaît Caroline ou alors les tueurs de mes parents ? Je regardais l'horloge et vit qu'il était 2h34, je pouvais encore le trouver. Je me levai de mon lit sans faire aucun bruit, prit un manteau, des armes et de la verveine puis sortit toute en discrétion de la cabane. Je pris ma voiture et me rendit devant chez moi. Damon était toujours là, par terre. Il était allongé et semblait agoniser. Je descendis de ma voiture et m'avançai prudemment de lui. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans ma direction et je pus voir à quel point il était beau. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient magnifiques. Il toussa puis articula :

**\- Je t'avais dit de partir...**

**\- Je veux que tu me procures des informations**, lui dis-je.

**\- Des informations ? Je suis en train de mourir à cause de la putain de verveine de mon frère alors je vais me passer de te divulguer des informations.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Tu as de l'humanité ?**

**\- De l'humanité... je n'avais pas entendu ce mot depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué mais je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'humain avant ce soir.**

**\- Tu ne me feras aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?** Questionnai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

**\- Je ne suis pas en état de toute façon,** cracha-t-il en tournant la tête vers le ciel.

**\- Comment on tue les vampires ?**

Il commença à rigoler doucement puis il usa de ses dernières forces pour se redresser en position assise et me regardait :

\- **Tu ne sais pas comment tuer un vampire ?**

**\- Non. A part leur trancher la tête...**

**\- Il y a une méthode beaucoup plus facile...** murmura-t-il.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Comme ça tu pourras me tuer !? Je suis peut-être mourant mais pas con !**

Je soufflais puis retroussa une de mes manches avant de lui dire :

**\- Boit !**

**\- Comment ça boit ? Tu es suicidaire Elena ? Je pourrais te vider de ton sang à la minute où mes lèvres rencontreront ton poignet.**

**\- Peut-être mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Ce sont tes paroles.**

Il me sourit puis se rallongea au sol avant de me dire :

**\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?**

**\- ... Euh... parce-que tu es le seul vampire que je vois qui ne tue pas d'humain. Tu m'as mordu mais pourtant tu m'as laissé partir. Alors es confiance en moi ! Tu es sûrement notre dernière chance de savoir comment tuer les tiens.**

**\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Si je te dis comment tuer les vampires, je suis pratiquement sur que tu me tueras par la suite et ça anéantira ma race,** répondit-il en se redressant à nouveau.

**\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !**

Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je faisais !?

Il me lança un regard mystérieux puis me tendis la main comme pour que je l'aide à se relever. Je me levai et l'aida. Il était plutôt grand, je dirais 1m82 ses cheveux noir retombaient parfaitement sur son front et son regard azur me transperçais totalement.

**\- Marché conclu. Mais je préfère mordre dans le cou.**

Je fus prise d'une peur intense, je reculais fuyante.

**\- Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ?** M'interrogea celui-ci un sourire en coin dessinait sur son si beau visage.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Alors laisse-moi survivre, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ?**

**\- Je ne suis plus tout à sûr en fait... tu es un vampire Damon !**

Il souffla puis m'attrapa avant de me plaquer contre un mur, il pencha sa tête puis juste avant de me mordre il me dit :

**\- Je ne te ferais pas mal...**

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules comme pour retarder la morsure mais je sentis déjà ses crocs frôlait ma peau. Mon cœur s'accéléra puis il rentra ses crocs dans ma chair le plus délicatement possible. Je ressentis une légère douleur qui partit très vite. C'était plutôt agréable quand il le faisait avec douceur ! Il commença à boire. Ses mains qui étaient sur mes épaules glissèrent sur mes hanches pour mieux me maintenir. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour se replacer et continua de boire. Je fermai les yeux et me surprise à lui caresser les cheveux qui lui tombait dans le cou. Après quelques minutes il se retira. Je sentis toutes mes forces m'abandonner. J'allais tomber mais Damon me rattrapa et me prit dans ses bras.

**\- Maintenant Elena, il va falloir que tu m'invite à rentrer dans ta maison.**

**\- Tu peux rentrer,** soufflai-je.

**\- Merci.**

Il passa la porte et me déposa sur le canapé du salon. Il me replaça une de mes mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille et se trancha les veines de son poignet et me fit boire de son sang. Mon dieu il allait me transformer !? Je crachai le sang mais j'en avais déjà avalait. Je commençai à paniquer :

**\- Elena, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vais te guérir arrête de bouger !**

**\- Tu vas me transformer !**

**\- Non, le sang de vampire guérit les blessures. Regarde ta plaie dans le cou s'est refermée.**

Je fus soulagée et m'excusa :

**\- Je vois que la confiance règne...**

**\- Je suis méfiante c'est tout,** lui dis-je en me redressant difficilement. **Tu ne m'as pas fait mal...**

**\- Je te l'avais dit... je ne te ferais pas mal et je te remercie, ton sang est vraiment délicieux.**

**\- Donc le sang de vampire, guérit les blessures ?** Demandai-je.

**\- Oui, tu as plein de chose à apprendre Elena...**


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'aide d'un vampire

Retour au blog de DamonandElena-Fiction

Chapitre 4: L'aide d'un vampire...

PDV de Damon :

Pourquoi j'avais fait preuve d'humanité ? J'avais été comme hypnotisé par cette jeune humaine sortit de nulle part, elle m'avait sauvé la vie puis s'était inquiétée pour moi juste avant d'avoir compris que j'étais un monstre de vampire. J'étais bien partit pour la tuer sans hésitation mais j'avais été pris d'une envie de la garder en vie. Je n'avais pas eu envie de la tuer pas comme les autres humains que j'avais croisés durant mon existence. Elle. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple humaine.

Elle m'avait de nouveau sauvé la vie en me nourrissant de son sang. Si elle n'était pas venue, je serais mort à l'heure qui l'est. Elle voulait que je lui dévoile tous les secrets sur les vampires mais je n'avais pas confiance en elle ! Elle me considérait comme un vulgaire mouchoir que l'on jette après utilisation, une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle me tuera. J'en suis presque sûr. Elle faisait partie de la résistance humaine, donc elle voulait se débarrasser de tous les vampires sur terre, et j'en faisais partie. Si elle savait combien d'humains j'ai tué, elle éteindrait très vite la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. D'ailleurs cette confiance me faisait en quelque sorte peur. Depuis ma

rencontre avec elle, j'avais ressenti de l'humanité... Elle allait me détruire. Il fallait que je parte.

Je me levai du lit sur lequel j'étais installé et descendit doucement les escaliers puis une fois arriver en bas, je fus surpris de voir qu'Elena ne dormait pas elle était devant moi, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle me dévisageait du regard sans pour autant me parler, ce fut moi qui brisai ce silence :

**\- Tu ne dors pas ?**

**\- Euh... non je n'y arrive pas de toute façon... et toi ? Tu comptais aller où ?**

**\- J'avais faim...** mentis-je en regardant sa main qui tenait un long couteau de cuisine. **Tu ne fais pas confiance n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se ravisa en voyant qu'elle avait toujours le couteau dans sa main. Elle posa le verre sur le plan de travail ainsi que le couteau et dit :

**\- Je suis désolée Damon mais je suis toujours méfiante... j'ai... j'ai confiance en toi... et franchement je ne sais pas comment cette soudaine confiance m'est parvenue mais je n'ai pas confiance aux vampires...**

**\- Mais je suis en vampire !**

**\- Un vampire qui ne m'a pas tué alors qui le pouvait sans crainte !**

**\- Peut-être que tu as confiance en moi mais moi je ne l'ai pas en toi,** lui avouai-je en reculant.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce-que je ne suis pas con Elena, je sais que tu te sers de moi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie uniquement parce-que je ne t'ai pas tué la première fois et quand tu auras les informations que tu veux, tu me tueras car c'est bien ce que tu veux non ? Tuer tous les vampires, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'épargnerais moi alors que je suis un vampire.**

**\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai l'intention de faire...**

**\- Ah oui et pourquoi tu voudrais me gardait en vie alors que je suis l'un des leurs ?**  
**  
**  
**\- J'en sais rien... je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi... et moi aussi ça me fait peur Damon... **me confia-t-elle légèrement déroutée.  
**  
**  
Elle te manipule ! Reprends-toi et tue-la Damon ! Je sortis mes crocs et avança vers elle. Elena ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle m'énervait ! Je l'a pris par le cou, la transporta sur le banc de la cuisine à vitesse vampirique. J'étais au-dessus d'elle, mes effroyables veines sortirent. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je pouvais voir la peur mais aussi la déception. Je me relevai en vitesse, redevenant humain. Elle se mit à rire bêtement et me lança un regard noir :

\- **Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur !? Tu m'énerve !** Criai-je.

**\- Et toi pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Je... **bégaya-t-elle totalement perdue.

**\- Tu sais ce qui se passe en ce moment entre un humain et un vampire, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué, je le devais, j'étais bien parti mais en te voyant... tu semblais avoir tellement peur quand tu as su que j'étais un vampire, tu voulais une seule chose c'était de partir, si je n'avais pas ressenti cette foutu humanité je ne t'aurais pas écouté, tu serais morte mais tu es là et... même si je le voulais je pourrais pas te tuer... et ça m'énerve au plus haut point, je n'ai jamais voulu ressentir ça mais je le ressens.**

**\- J'avais toutes les cartes en main pour te haïr et essayer de te tuer. Mes parents ont été tués par des vampires, une de mes meilleures amies c'est fait transformer contre sa volonté en monstre. J'ai vu tellement de gens mourir à cause de vampire. Je voulais qu'une seule chose c'était de tuer tous les suceurs de sang vivant sur cette terre mais je t'ai rencontré, je croyais que tu étais humain, j'ai voulu t'aider, j'ai appris que tu étais l'un des leurs mais tu m'as laissé la vie sauve. Tu es le seul vampire sur cette terre qui laisse un humain en vie alors que tu avais commencé à boire mon sang. J'ai confiance en toi, je t'ai laissé boire mon sang et encore une fois tu ne m'as pas tué alors tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider... mais j'aimerais tellement venger mes parents et Caroline...**

A présent, elle pleurait devant moi. Je ressentais de la compassion et cette humanité me poser de plus en plus problème. Mes jambes se rapprochèrent d'Elena sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. J'entourai son corps de mes bras et la serra doucement. Elle déposa sa tête dans mon cou et referma ses bras dans mon dos. Je n'avais jamais pris quelqu'un de la sorte dans mes bras et je trouvais ça plutôt agréable. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passait mais il fallait que je découvre qu'est-ce qui me prenait... cela m'effrayait de plus en plus.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler, elle me sourit puis murmura :

**\- Merci... **souffla Elena sincèrement.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avança sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa longuement la joue avant de repartir se coucher...

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Cet homme, n'était pas moi.


End file.
